The Untold Valentine
by Jeniii
Summary: Valentines Day is in 2 days! Riku wonders about Sora. Sora has a surprise. Riku is asked by the most unlikely person and who is Kairi going with? Lemon. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my first fan-fic. It's rated PG-13 for some Alcohol use, language, and very mild sexual content in future chapters. Please no flames. This is a Yaoi coupling. If you don't like don't read! Thanks and please Review!**

**

* * *

The Untold Valentine **

_ Chapter 1_

_2 days till Valentines Day_

'Valentines Day. One of the worst holidays ever created.' Thought a young, handsome, silver-haired teen. Riku, a 15 year old Destiny Islands Native, sat on one of the outstretched branches of the paopu tree. He looked out over the turquoise ocean. The waves were subtle, it was a lovely day.

Riku turned his attention to one of the few paopu fruits. He gazed at the star-shaped fruit and thought about its legend; if two people were to share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined no matter what happens. Riku was suddenly snapped out of his deep pool of thoughts when he heard a cheery voice call to him, "Hey Riku!" A boy no older than 14 ran up to him. "Hi Sora!" Riku waved. Sora, a cheerful, loving brunette, jogged over the bridge that connected the 'Paopu Island' to one of the main islands in Destiny Islands, toward his friend looking ecstatic.

"What are you so happy about?" Riku asked curiously. "Nothing…" Sora replied mischievously. "Fine then. Keep your secret." Riku said crossing his arms against his chest. "Well, if you really want to know," Sora said after a few minutes of silence had past, "I'll tell you! Riku uncrossed his arms and smiled a bit, "Tell me!" he said. Sora, now bouncing on the balls of his feet, grinned widely. Finally he opened hi mouth and spoke, "You know Valentines Day is 2 days away right, well," he said taking a deep breath, I have a special plan." He explained, his grin getting wider.

Riku raised his left eyebrow. "So, what's your plan?" he asked. "That's a secret, you can't find out till Valentines Day. I want you to be surprised." Sora said smiling, and with that, he ran off towards Tidus who had called to him. Riku sighed and turned back towards the ocean to think. 'Sora has been spending a lot of time with Tidus. Is he planning to have Tidus as his Valentine? Is Sora gay? I wonder what Kairi would do if he was gay.' And with that thought, Riku laughed aloud. "What are you laughing about Riku?" Riku turned around and saw Selphie standing there, looking a tad bit nervous, jump rope in hand.

"Oh!" Riku nearly fell off of the branch he was sitting on. "Um, Hey Selphie!" he said a little embarrassed. Selphie tried to hold in her giggles. "Anyways, Selphie, What's up?" he asked gaining his balance. "Oh, well, me and Kairi have been planning a Valentines Day dance on the island, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me…" she explained fervently and turning a brilliant shade of red. Riku was speechless. Selphie was and looked like she was 11 years old, but she was very mature in mind, probably 14 or 15. He looked at the ground and then back at Selphie. The moment was very tense. Selphie looked like she was about to cry.

Riku thought, 'Well, it's not like I'm going to be asked by anyone else, and she is pretty cool.' he looked up at Selphie and Smiled, "Yeah, I'll go with you." He answered. Selphie smiled so largely you could see every single one of her teeth. "Oh thank you!" she said running up to him and giving him a hug, knocking him off the branch and onto the sand. "No problem." He said as he helped himself and then her up. Selphie looked slightly embarrassed but she was beaming widely. "I've got to go tell Kairi!" She said excitedly and started running over to the ship where Kairi was. "Hey Selphie?" Riku called, getting an idea. "Yeah?" she said stopping. "Who's Kairi asking?" he called. "Oh! She's asking Wakka!" she shouted and starting to run again. "Wakka?" he whispered to himself. 'So Sora is gay.' He thought. 'He's asking Tidus.'

'**But why Tidus?'**

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's chapter one! Please Read and review! No flames please! This is my first Fan-fic! I wont update unless I get at least 5 reviews from five different people!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! Sorry this chapter is short! Next chapter I promise its going to be good! Plus also because I am going to make the third chapter good, I may have to change the rating of this story to M. Which tells you what may happen. But then again, I don't want to get my ID banned here, So I may submit a Cut, Lemon-less version for here and if you want to, just E-mail me for the uncut version ) Anyways. I don't own KH and I forgot to say that in the first chapter, But I mean obviously if I owned KH, there would be no Kairi, The game would be rated AO and I wouldn't be sitting here reading and writing Fanfics about it. So there.**

**

* * *

**

**The Untold Valentine**

_Chapter 2_

_The day before Valentines Day and the dance_

"So Sora," Riku said breaking the silence as the two boys sat on the shore of the island, "Hm?" Sora replied looking up from the ocean to his friends aquamarine eyes. "Uh, so, what are you doing for Valentines Day? There's a dance coming up and I'm going with Selphie, who are you going with?" Riku asked. Sora quickly turned to look at the ocean, "Ah, I don't think I'm going to go…" he said. Riku looked at him, "Why not? It's going to be fun! Plus, Selphie and Kairi are busy planning it so they might get mad if you don't come!" Riku replied. Sora sighed, "I have no one to go with, I was just going to hang out with Tidus, he has no one to go with either, so me and him were gonna play video games all day." "Well why don't you and him go together?" Riku asked jokingly, "You guys are the perfect match!" The silver haired boy laughed. "Hey!" Sora pouted and turned slightly pink. "At least I don't get mistaken for a girl and receive cat calls from strange guys on the main island. You have a lot of fan boys!" Sora said smirking. Riku tackled Sora and pinned his hands above his head and had one leg on each side of him so that he was practically sitting on top of Sora. "Let go Riku!" Sora shouted struggling. "Take it back! Or else…" Riku smiled evilly. "Or else what?" Sora asked, still struggling.

"Heh. Or else this!" and a string of spit was slowly moving towards Sora's face. "Augh! That's nasty Riku!" Sora said looking disgusted and tried to free himself. 'Damn. Every time he tries to get free he rubs against me. I know he's not doing it on purpose, and I mean, jeeze, he's my best friend! But why do I feel weird?' Riku thought, his line of spit getting closer to Sora. "I'm Sorry! Okay, there, I take it back!" Sora shouted as the spit was about 2 centimeters away from his face. Riku sucked the spit back into his mouth and got up off of Sora and frowned for a second, 'Sora was warm… Wait, what the hell am I thinking? He's my best friend! I can't be gay, and even if I was, I don't think he is… well, like I said, I don't /think/ he is…' But quickly smiled as Sora looked at him. "You're a nasty bastard, you know that Riku?" He said looking at the sky. Riku laughed, "Yeah, I thought you would have known by now."

Sora nodded, "Yeah, you think, but you don't know…" his voice trailed off. "What's that suppose to mean?" Riku asked, "I do think and I do know!" he said. "Yeah, but some things you don't know." Sora replied smirking. "Whatever." Riku replied lying down on the sand. After a few minutes of silence, he turned to Sora, "Hey, why don't you come with me and Selphie? I'm sure she wouldn't mind having two dates for the dance." He said smiling. "Fine, but what am I gonna wear?" Sora asked after thinking about Riku's proposal. "What you always wear! Its not a fancy dance, just a valentines Dance to have fun!" Riku said. "Who's Kairi going with?" Sora asked. "She's going with Wakka." "What do you think about her?" Sora asked. Riku thought about Sora's sudden question for a moment, "well, she's cool and she's definitely matured in her looks. But she can be annoying sometimes. But Other than that, she's awesome." He said smiling. "Oh… Yeah, she's pretty cool…" he said with a slight hint of sadness. "Why'd you ask?" Riku asked. "Ah, no reason, just wondering…" he replied fervently.

"Alright…" Riku said. "Hey, what time is it?" Riku looked at his watch, "Uh, about 4:45, why?" "SHIT!" Sora shouted getting up, "My mom told me to be home at 4:30, my aunts coming over! Hey, see you tomorrow Riku!" and with that he ran off cursing. Riku laughed as his brunette friend frantically paddled his boat off to the other island where his home was. He sighed and looked out at the ocean. 'Why did I feel so weird when I was on top of him? Whoosh. That didn't sound right…' he thought shaking off a mental picture that popped up. He blushed and turned towards the ocean yet again, "Why do I have a sudden interest in him? Is it because I thought he was together with Tidus? Was I jealous? What the fuck is wrong with me?" He thought. 'God, I'm pissed right now, I'm gonna go home and shoot up some shit with a machine gun on that new video game I got for my birthday on the first." And he got up and walked towards his boat.

After getting home and shooting crap for an hour he remembered he had to call Selphie and tell her that Sora was coming with them. Riiiing. Riiiiiing. "Hello?" Selphies mom answered the phone. "Hi, Can I speak to Selphie please?" "Sure, One second…" Riku heard her put down the phone and call her daughter after a minute or so Selphie picked up the phone, "Hello?" "Hey Selphie, Sora's coming with us to the dance, he wasn't going to come because he didn't have someone to come with, Hope you don't mind having two dates." "Oh! No, Not at all, this is perfect!" she giggled. "Okay, See you tomorrow!" "'Kay, Bye!" and the phone clicked. Riku went to his couch and flipped on the TV. After 4 hours of watching a marathon of his favorite show, he decided to go to sleep. He climbed up the stairs to his room and took off his shirt and pants, leaving just his black boxers on. He turned on his radio and fell asleep listening to a guitar solo played by Hiro from the band Good Luck.

* * *

**Well, Obviously, for those who read Gravitation or watch it, know that I took Hiros name and changed Bad Luck to Good Luck, Oh well, I don't own Gravitation either. If I did the manga would be way more explicit and at a higher rating than OT. Don't know what its called, too lazy to figure it out. But anyways, yeah… Riku-Kun is confused about his feelings towards Sora… Poor him uu hugs Riku Plushie Bah wishes she had a riku plushie sniffle is seriously considering making one Hehehehe…. Anyways, yeah I may just update when I feel like it or update when I get more reviews… Depends Ill defitnently update if I get over 7 reviews but other than that, oh well…. Sucks for you people who don't review and just read. Serves you guys right. Hmph.**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAOIWARNING-YAOIWARNING-YAOIWARNINGHa ha ha, so I'm actually updating ) and All you lazy bums can thank my friend Rachel who is one of the coolest people ever D Without her there would probably never be a third chapter D Well anyways, I don't own Kingdom hearts, blah blah blah, err, yeah. This chapter is very explicit in a sexual manner which is why the fic is now rated M. Hope you guys like it )**

* * *

**The Untold Valentine**

_Chapter 3_

_Valentines Day and the Day of the Dance_

RING. RIING. RIIIIIIIING. 'No.' Riku thought as his phone rang. RIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIING. Riku opened an eye and picked up the phone and put it back on the receiver, hanging up on whoever called. Riku closed his eye and went back to sleep. A few seconds passed when, RIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING. 'Goddammit…' he thought and picked up the phone. "HellOOOOOOO-ahhh…" He yawned into the phone. "Hey Riku!" It was Selphie. "Uh, hey Selphie!" he replied holding the phone with one hand and rubbing his eyes with the other. "So what are you wearing to the dance?" she asked. "Well," Riku hadn't really thought of that, "Probably what I wear every day…" he answered. "Oh, silly! It's a valentine's dance! You have to wear at least some red or pink!" She giggled. "I don't own any red or pink, though…" he said. "Well, go borrow something from Sora!" "Okay, Okay, I will." He said looking at his alarm clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. There was no way Sora would be awake right now. "Okay, and the dance starts at 7:00 pm, alright?" "Okay." "Bye!" "See ya." Riku hung up the phone and opened his closet. He grabbed his usual outfit of yellow and purple and walked towards the shower.

He put his clothes on the cabinet top and pulled his orange and yellow star boxers off. He opened up the glass shower door and turned on the water. He turned it up to hot because he just didn't like taking cold showers. He leaned against the shower wall and let the hot water hit his skin while his eyes were closed. He thought about his feelings for Sora, or, as he put it, his confusion about Sora. Sora. Sora. Sora. Why couldn't he stop thinking about the brunette? Riku felt a sensation go through his body as he thought about how they used to take baths together when they were little. "Ohh…" Riku opened his eyes and looked down at his erection. "I guess if that's what my body says, then…" Without finishing his sentence, he softly grabbed his erection and started pumping it with one hand, making sure his other hand was holding onto the wall so he wouldn't fall. "Unh…" Riku's legs shook a little bit as they weakened from the pleasure. After a few minutes of pumping, he finally came and moaned "Sora!" very loudly.

'Thank god my parents aren't home today or for another week.' He thought. He grabbed a sponge and poured some sweet smelling bathing gel on it. He cleaned himself off and then got out of the shower. He dried off and pulled on his clothes, making sure that they looked alright and that there weren't any stains on them. After combing his hair for a while, he left his bathroom and went downstairs and out the door to where Sora lived.

DING. DING. DONG. 'Man, what a weird doorbell…" Riku thought as he rang the doorbell for the 5th time at Sora's house. Finally, Riku heard Sora yell, "Coming!" Riku stood and looked around the porch; he noticed how Sora hadn't taken in the newspaper for the past week. His parents had been away too, with Riku's parents, they were going on a cruise ship for couples for a two week magical Valentines Day Vacation.

"Hey Riku!" Sora said gleefully. When Riku looked at Sora, his stomach had a weird feeling, not to mention his lower region as well. Sora, being as lazy as he is, had opened the door and it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower, his tan body was wet and he only had a light green towel held around his waist. "H-ey, Sora." Riku said, noticing his voice sound a little funny. Sora didn't seem to notice. Riku cleared his throat and said "Do you have any pink or red clothes I can wear?" Riku asked. "Uh… All my red clothes are dirty, but I have a pink shirt you can wear!" Sora said smirking. "Why?" Riku smiled a bit, "Selphie asked me what I was wearing to the dance and she said that I have to wear something pink or red…" Sora laughed, "We could always put you in a dress!" Riku glared at him, "No way." He said. Sora chuckled evilly.

"Well, get some clothes on! And where's the pink shirt?" Riku said ignoring the evil chuckle. "It's in my closet upstairs, Duh." Sora replied starting to walk upstairs. Riku followed him, trying not to stare at Sora's cute ass. 'Wait, did I just think cute? What the hell is wrong with me?' Riku thought shaking his head. Sora went back into the bathroom while Riku went into Sora's room. He opened up the closet and spotted the pink shirt. It was a polo t-shirt and looked about a size too small. After all, Sora did have a girlish frame when you sized him up. Riku pulled off his yellow shirt and looked at himself in the full body mirror that Sora owned. He had a line of silver hair that started at his belly button and trailed down past his pants and boxers. He was very pale. He was checking out his arms when Sora walked in. "Whoah…" Riku thought he heard Sora whisper. Sora looked away, and Riku thought he saw him blush. Sora threw his towel in the dirty clothes hamper while Riku squeezed into the pink polo. "How do I look?" Riku asked. Sora snorted while looking at his friend.

"Your pants don't match." He remarked laughing a bit. "Well, let me borrow anything that will match…" Riku said starting to look through Sora's drawers. He pulled open the third to last drawer as soon as Sora shouted "No!" Riku's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

**Ha ha ha ha haaaaa, what's in the drawer? It could be anything! Muahahaha, You guys will just have to review to find out )**

**And Yes I know it wasn't THAT sexually explicit but oh yeah, there's more to come XD HAWTNESS**

**Ill probably update when I hit 9 or 10 reviews, or when I feel like it XP**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAOIYAOIYAOI YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI**

**WAHAHHAHAHAHHA I left y'all at a cliff hanger 3 Yum. Well I want to thank all of you that are reviewing, it really makes me want to write more stories :D Well, legal stuff: I don't own Kingdom Hearts; and yeah, that basically it, so ENJOY!

* * *

**

**The Untold Valentine**

_Chapter 4_

_Valentines Day and day of the dance_

_Right after Riku opened Sora's third to last drawer_

Riku's eyes widened in surprise. Sora squeaked. It was a whole drawer filled with notes and papers. Riku picked one up and read it:

_"Dear (the name was smudged out),_

_I know it's very awkward for me to give you a note, but I couldn't tell you face to face. Unless that's what you want. I know we've been friends for the longest time and we know practically everything about each other. Well here's something you didn't know: I think I'm in love with you, and I know you don't feel the same way but I wanted to tell you._

_Your friend (scratched out) Love, Sora"_

There were so many letters like this; they had similar words, each of them saying 'I Love You.' In some way. They all either had the name crossed out or there was no name to which it was for. "Close the drawer Riku." Sora said weakly. "Please." Riku closed the drawer and looked over at Sora. The brunette turned and looked at the wall. "Sora, who- what- what are those letter?" Riku asked. "T-they're, love letters. They're love letters I've wanted to give a certain someone for a long time. But I never got to doing it." He said looking at his feet. "Who are they for?" Riku said looking at the drawer, noticing that Sora didn't want to look him in the face. After a few seconds of tense silence Sora replied "There for y-""Kairi? Right?" Riku interjected, not letting Sora finish his sentence. "There for Kairi…"

"N-no, Riku!" Sora stuttered, "You didn't let me finish!" "Well obviously if they're not for Kairi then they're for Tidus, right?" Riku said loudly, his voice cracking a bit. "Riku! Th-""No, its okay, I wont tell anyone." Riku said quietly, trying not to express how upset he was. 'At first I think he's my best friend, then I think he's gay, then I think I love him, and now this. I can't stand it. It's so confusing!' he thought. Sora looked like he was going to cry, "Riku! You won't let me finish!" he said quietly, a tear threatening to fall. "It's not for Kairi, or Tidus." "Is it Wakka? Selphie? Or is it some girl you met at school?" Riku asked, interrupting Sora again. "Dammit Riku!" Sora shouted the tears falling as he rushed towards the silver haired boy and kissed him on the lips.

'Whats happening? I'm confused… What about Tidus? And his lips taste sweet and salty…' Riku thought as he half moaned into the brunette's mouth and wrapped his arms around him. After a minute, they broke the embrace. "See Riku! You have to let me finish! If you would've, I wouldn't have had to kiss you and ruin our friendship!" Sora said, tears still falling from his eyes as he sat on his bed. "Sora…"

"No, please Riku. Call me a faggot! Call me a fairy! Call me whatever you want! I don't care as long as you know how much I love you!"

"Sora…"

"Just go! Call me anything! I don't care!"

_"I love you, faggot"_**_

* * *

_**

**Ehehehehhehehehehe, what a nice short sweet chapter XD I swear I was gonna die of laughter/crying while typing this, if you review I might just write more ) Plus I drew the failed love notes on my own experiences, havent you ever written how you feel about a person, but never gave it to that person?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh. I know. I'm a horrible person and I should update more. Well, this chapter is a bit longer than the others. I want to thank all of my reviewers, I really love you guys! It makes me so happy to see that people read and enjoy my stories :D Well, you fans that are perverts are going to be happy because this story has a lemon near the end… but I won't say with whom… It's a surprise, bwahaha. Oh and I don't own Kingdom Hearts which I think is really stupid that I have to put stuff like that because obviously a 14- year old girl isn't going to own Kingdom Hearts and then write a fanfic about it. Well… anyways, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**The Untold Valentine**

**Chapter 5**

_**Valentines Day and day of the dance**_

**After Sora's… and Riku's confessions.**

_"I love you, faggot"_

"What?" Sora sniffed wiping his tears.

"I said I love you, faggot"

'I can't believe I'm telling him this. Well, I mean recently I've thought about it. But… this is so weird. I know he feels the same way about me. But… is it real? Or are we just some awkward boys that are just figuring out everything? That's not how it feels to me…. I've known Sora for as long as I can remember… But… is it just an awkward age for him or does he really love m-'"Riku?" Sora softly interrupted. "Huh? Oh, what?" Riku replied looking at Sora, seeing that his cheeks were a bright shade of pink, a quite lovely color that looks good on him 'That was a bit odd…' Riku thought. "D-Do you…eh… do you really… mean it? That you love me? You're… not j-just saying that to make m-me feel better-er?" Sora stuttered. 'He looks so cute when he stutters and blushes.'

"Sora. Look at me." Riku said sitting down next to Sora and looking into his big blue oceany eyes. "Have I ever tried to make you feel better? I've always competed with you. When I say something I mean it." He said watching Sora's face. Sora looked at the silver- haired boys aquamarine eyes and his nose started running. Riku couldn't help but chuckle a bit. "What?" Sora asked looking rather pouty. "You're such a girl!" Riku laughed. "What!" Riku calmed down and answered Sora, "You have snot coming out of your nose! Hahaha…"

"Augh! That's gross!" Sora said walking quickly into his bathroom and getting a tissue from the orange tissue box on the sink counter. He blew his nose and threw the tissue away into the small garbage can right by it. He quickly glanced into the mirror and saw that his face was still pink and his eyes were a bit puffy. He walked in and Riku looked up and smiled, "Hey SnotBoy." Sora glared at Riku and then smirked while standing in the doorway. "That's an interesting name, Riku. SnotBoy… Seems like an ugly stripper name." Sora chuckled as he leaned against the doorway admiring Riku.

"Well why don't you go and prove me right… SnotBoy" Riku said smirking adding emphasis on you and me and SnotBoy. 'What am I doing? Sora wouldn't do this; he's sweet, innocent, cute and confused. He's a goo-'Riku stopped in Mid-thought. Sora was looking at him like he had never looked at him before. Riku eyed Sora slowly up and down. Sora laughed, "You're not getting me that easily."

'Getting him? Easy? Whats he talking about… Oh God... No.' Riku looked down and saw that he had a massive erection. Sora bent over and laughed even harder, he was still standing in the door frame. Riku turned red. "Well, we're just going to have to fix that aren't we?" Sora replied slowly taking off his white jacket. "Sora… When... I thought… Whats up with you?" Riku asked watching the piece of clothing fall to the floor. Sora looked Riku dead in the eyes. "I'm sick and tired of people thinking I'm innocent just because I think slowly sometimes and because I'm overly sensitive sometimes. I masturbate and look at stuff too." Sora said looking dead serious.

_"Shit."_

"It gets even bigger?" Sora exclaimed watching Riku's already massive erection get slightly bigger. Riku laughed at how stupidly innocent Sora sounded. "Well, continue on, SnotBoy." Riku said waving his hands. "Alright." Sora said looking at Riku very sexily.

Sora slowly unbuckled his blue belt and placed it slowly onto the floor he walked forward out of the door frame and about two feet away from Riku. Sora looked innocently at Riku and slowly unzippered his outfit, exposing his tan yet creamy looking chest…nicely toned six pack… belly button…. There was a trail of soft brown hair that trailed from Sora's belly button down below his pants.

Riku was surprised, Sora's Pubes showed up and looked manlier on him. Riku kept looking at where the zipper had stopped and looked at Sora enticingly. Sora slowly moved closer to Riku and sat on his leg. Riku turned bright red and could feel his erection getting as hard as it could get due to the warmth and pressure that Sora was causing.

Riku couldn't hold him self in any more, he grabbed Sora and almost threw him onto the bed so that he was laying on his back. Riku quickly undressed, exposing his pale almost Greek god shaped body.

Sora gasped and his eyes widened a bit. Riku laughed and slowly unzipped Sora all the way down. "Damn you, little tease." Riku said as he took off Sora's outfit leaving Sora's tan and creamy body dressed with only a pair of black leather boxers that clung tightly around his small framed, yet a bit curvier than regular guys' hips, and looked as if they loosely draped around his erection and the upper/middle part of his thighs.

Riku went to face Sora and put one hand on each side of the bed near Sora's shoulders. He kissed Sora gently on the lips making sure that their bodies that were merely separated by boxers touched. "Riku…" Sora moaned softly biting the older kid's lips softly. Riku smiled softly and pulled his lips away slowly and kissed Sora's neck getting lower with each kiss. The kisses were now trailing down Sora's stomach which drove Sora crazy and made him arch his back up a little bit. Riku reached where the pubes met the leather.

He softly licked where the waistband had been and where the imprints of the boxers were which made Sora moan even more. 'Haha... I want him now. But… I have to be slow because I don't want to hurt him more then it already will.' "Riku, don't stop…" Sora moaned softly. Riku slowly pulled Sora's boxers off and exposed himself fully. Sora turned bright red. "I-I know its not… as large as yours b-but…" Riku shushed Sora quietly. "It's okay… Just being here with you, as corny as this sounds, is pleasure enough." Riku said and with that Sora smiled widely. Riku looked at Sora's body, it was really built like a girls, except, a bit more muscular.

Riku went and put his face up to where Sora's face was and kissed him passionately, making both boys moan as their two erections touched each other and the heat rose between them. Riku then moved off of Sora and Sora whimpered a little at the loss of heat. Riku sat on the left side of Sora brought his hands to his face and spat into his right palm and lowered his hands to his erection, rubbing it up and down, making sure that it was well-lubricated, since they didn't happen to have any actual lube, and occasionally adding more spit.

Then Riku got back on top of Sora and wet one of his fingers, faintly tasting himself and put one hand near Sora's opening and looked Sora in the face, "It's going to feel uncomfortable and then it's going to probably hurt like hell… Are you sure you want to do this?" Riku asked. He really didn't want to hurt Sora. "Riku, you ask now? If I didn't want to do this then I wouldn't have let you strip my boxers off." Sora actually giggled.

"You're so cute." Riku said smiling and kissed lightly on the mouth.

_"Ready?"_

"Yeah."

_"You sure?"_

"Yes."

_"Really?"_

**"DAMMIT RIKU JUST STICK IT IN!"**

And with that, Riku slowly put a finger into Sora, making sure that when he sticks his erection in there that Sora will be lubricated enough so that it at least didn't hurt as much. Sora arched his back again, but just a little bit. "Are you okay?" Riku asked. "Yeah." Sora responded in an almost squeaky voice. Riku then removed his finger and positioned his erection right by Sora's hole. Riku looked into Sora's eyes and Sora looked back. They stared into each other eyes for a few seconds and then Riku said, "I love you and I'm sorry that this going to hurt." "It's okay, just promise you'll be here when I wake up… please?" Sora asked sounding a bit feminine.

"Of course." Riku said smiling and lightly making their foreheads touch. "I love you too, Riku." Sora said and lightly kissed Riku, which kind of made him bend his neck, because it's just not that easy when you're lying down and trying to kiss while touching foreheads. After they were done kissing Riku slowly made it so that his tip brushed against Sora's opening. Sora made a tiny gasp. Riku pushed in slowly, making Sora's breathing heavier and him arch his back so much, that their chests were almost touching. Riku pushed himself deeper into Sora and looked at Sora and saw that he was in pain, but trying not to show it. Riku pushed all the way in and stayed like that for a few seconds, just to get Sora used to having someone inside him. 'He's so beautiful…' Riku thought as he started moving out of Sora.

As Riku was about to pull out of Sora, he pushed back in with a bit more force and speed than the first time. "Riku!" Sora moaned and gasped at the same time as his muscles tightened a bit making Riku want to just thrust in and out at the speed of light. But he knew he couldn't… at least... not yet. Riku continued to bring his tip close to coming out and then thrust back all the way in with more force and speed with each time.

Their bodies were sweaty and hot as their skin touched and made them feel a little tingle. Soon enough, Riku was thrusting in and –almost- out of Sora making Sora scream his name, "Riku!" Riku slowed down and kissed Sora lightly on the lips again and then spit into one of his palms and moved it down to Sora's large erection, slowly pumping it up and down, making sure that Sora felt as much pleasure as he did.

Sora moaned as his erection pulsed and Riku worked his hand so that it brushed against the sensitive spots and brought Sora close to coming. Riku moved and positioned himself back and thrust inside of Sora whispering, "We're not done yet, close to, but we're not done yet." After being in and now out of Sora a few times, he made Sora get up. "Get on your hands and knees." He ordered between gasps. "W-What?" Sora asked. "Get on your hands and knees."

Sora got down on his hands and knees in front Riku and Riku put one hand on each shoulder and quickly pushed Sora back and entered him. Sora made a sound that was a mix between a meow and a moan.

After an hour or so of switching into different positions. Riku finally came screaming "Sora!" and practically collapsed on top of the brunette, leaving his seed and himself in there. Sora moaned as the hot seed spilled into him and soon came after Riku, making his seed splatter between their two bodies.

**_"I Love you, Riku."_**

**_"I love you too, Sora."_**

And with that the two boys fell asleep.

* * *

**EEEEEeeeeeeeee –dies of giggling- I giggled through out typing this whole chapter and of course I was bothering one of my friends over AIM and telling her random words that were in the parts I was typing which you all could imagine what words… Hahaha… like orange… and leather… and enticing… and boxers and stuff like that… It was funny! Well, the story isn't over yet, I want to make this story past 10 chapters but I don't know. If you guys review my story I'll probably keep writing more! So just please R&R :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I updated a lot faster than usual! I hope you guys like this short chapter; it kind of explains some things…. Teehee… I don't own Kingdom Hearts rah rah rah rah rah.**

* * *

**The Untold Valentine**

**Chapter 6**

**The day after Valentines Day and the dance.**

**After... er… their night…**

And with that the two boys fell asleep.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEE- CRACK!

"WhyndoIavetatdamnlarmzock…" Sora muttered as he slapped his alarm clock sending it down of his bed stand and breaking. Sora shifted around but found it kind of hard to move. He looked down and saw that a pale arm was around him and he suddenly noticed that it was Riku. "Oh yeah… Hahaha…" Sora said remembering what they did. Sora tried his best to shift around so that he was facing Riku, which was pretty hard since Riku was a lot taller than Sora and Sora just ended up looking straight ahead at Riku's neck. 'Should I? I might wake him…' He thought about kissing Riku on the neck, the older boys flesh was exposed. Sora inched his lips forward and lightly kissed Riku's neck trying to resist biting him softly.

"G'Morning" Riku said trying to look down at Sora. "Oh! Did I wake you up?" "Not with your kiss, your hair… stabbed me underneath my jaw and I woke up and could hardly breathe." Riku said laughing. "Hey!" Sora pouted. Riku shifted his body down so that their faces were even and that they were looking straight at each other. Sora smiled and kissed Riku lightly on the lips. When they separated Sora kept his forehead touching Riku's and their noses were practically touching. After a minute or two of silence and just looking at each other, Sora reminded Riku, "We missed the dance…" "Selphies going to be so pissed at us!" "No, I think she'll be alright." Sora said smiling. Riku looked at Sora, "Hey… what was the big Valentines Day surprise? And why don't you think that Selphie would be pissed?"

"Uh…. Well… Heh." Sora said turning a bit pink. "Please?" Riku said smirking slightly while his hand went on Sora's shoulder and he moved it down Sora's boyish curves making Sora get goose bumps.

"_Rikuuu_…" Sora whined slightly.

"Sora… I'd really like to know…" Riku said attempting to pout. Sora laughed, "That move only works on me!" "Prove it." "Rikuuu, it's still a surprise…." Sora said pouting and making his eyes look extra big and shimmery. "Oh… okay… Hey! Wait! DAMMIT!" Riku said while Sora laughed even more.

"But please, Sora… You know how nosy I can be!" Riku said.

"Fine. Well," Sora said taking in a deep breath, "One day Tidus and Wakka were in my room and we were just hanging out and then Selphie came over and she was just going through my drawers trying to find …."

**WOO! FLASHBACK TIME!**

_"Sora… do you have a plain white tank top, I can borrow!" Selphie asked while barging into Sora's room and scaring the crap out of him, Wakka and Tidus. "Why don't you borrow one from Kairi?" Tidus and Wakka asked in unison. Selphie blushed, "Well, I don't really have a chest and Kairi's tank tops would be a bit to low cut for my liking.." she admitted. Tidus laughed. Sora hit him on the head. Tidus stopped laughing and glared at Sora. "Don't be mean." Sora responded nonchalantly to Tidus' glare._

_Sora looked at Selphie and Selphie smiled weakly, "Well do you?" Sora nodded and Selphie started going through the drawers. "Hey! Don't open tha-""What are all these papers?"_

**END OF FLASHBACK TIME!**

"And well… they ended up finding the papers and they thought it was to Kairi and then when I said no, Selphie thought it was her… and then when I said no… they got all wide- eyed, they knew it couldn't be some random girl… so then they guessed you… and I guess I'm not the greatest liar… Selphie came up with a plan… it was for her to ask you to the dance and then I wouldn't have a date and we'd talk at the dance and then… she would supposedly work her self- acclaimed magic love powers and get us to dance… but things worked out anyways… the only thing I think she'll be mad at is that she couldn't see us together dancing…" Sora said smiling but still trying to avoid Riku's expression.

RIIIIIIIIIING. RIING. RIIIIIING. RING. RIIIIIING.

Sora groaned and reached for the phone. It was an angry Selphie. Sora spoke to her for a few minutes then hung up. Riku was still absorbing what Sora had just told him. 'They all knew... well, except Kairi… but they knew before him…'

"She wants everyone to meet at the island. She said it's important."

"…."

"Riku?"

"Alright."

"Are you mad?"

"No, just shocked."

"Oh okay, well let's get ready. I'm going to go take a shower" Sora said climbing out of bed and walking to his bathroom. "My ass hurts!" he complained while stumbling a bit.

"I'll help you take a shower then." Riku said at first not thinking naughty but actually wanting to help his friend and not have him slip in the shower or anything but then he thought what else it could mean and Riku hardened. Sora turned around to look at Riku and saw Riku's erection. He laughed and said, "Geeze, if I knew that you loved me this much I would've confessed to you ages ago." Sora laughed as he reached the shower and since he was already naked he stepped inside and turned on the warm water. Riku got in the shower also and looked at Sora and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him as the hot water droplets poured against his back making him even hornier.

"Do you think you could handle another round so soon?" Riku whispered into Sora's ear.

"W-what about Selphie a-and the others?" Sora asked stuttering due to the heat and Riku being irresistible.

"They'll understand if we explain…. Heh…" Riku said laughing.

"We'd p-probably kill Selphie!"

"At least we wouldn't have to worry about people interrupting us."

"True."

"So can you handle it?"

"You might have to carry m-me to the boat and to where w-we will meet them."

"Ill go gentle then…"

* * *

**Whee! You guys will have to wait till next chapter for the shower-ness, wahahaha.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Geeze, I've been updating… in like the past week, wow. Usually I like update… every 4 months Hahaha, this story HAS been out for over a year… but at least I haven't denied this story… a lot –coughthelarge6monthperiodofnoupdating- Oh! I have a funny story! Well not really funny…. But… a fact you guys probably don't care about but I feel like typing, I made this story's first chapter in my 7th grad Language Arts class and it was totally different… I might've kept maybe the first chapter, and it was written around Valentines Day so thus, Valentines Day! Teehee, well here ya go! The 7th chapter!**

* * *

**The Untold Valentine**

**Chapter 7**

**Day of Riku and Sora meeting everyone**

**Before their lovely shower rendezvous  
**

_"Ill go gentle then…"_

Sora smiled and looked at Riku and kissed him lightly. "Turn around." Riku said and Sora faced the shower wall. Riku looked at Sora up and down. He had a perfect back. His shoulders were perfectly set up and tan and his back curved and thickened at all the right places. He put his arms over Sora's shoulders and hugged him while lightly biting his skin between his neck and shoulder. Riku moved back and moved his arms down Sora's back and grabbed his hips.

"Remember... you said youd be gentle, Riku…" Sora said placing both of his hand on the wall and opening his legs a bit.

"I know… I will." Riku said positioning himself better to enter Sora.

Riku entered Sora slowly and gently making Sora tighten his muscles. Riku held in his strong urge to just fuck Sora hard and rough. Riku pushed gently all the way in which still with Sora's pain pushed him gently against the warm shower wall. Riku licked the skin behind Sora's ear which made Sora moan a little bit.

"Ha ha, I didn't know you were weak behind your ears…" Riku said making a note to himself. "Well you have some weaknesses too…" Sora said slightly in pain but nonetheless pleasurable pain. "Like what?" Riku said stopping and leaving himself all the way in Sora.

Sora moaned then said, 'Like last night when I was sitting on you and you leaned your head back to moan and I kissed your Adam's apple. Heh. Who knew someone could have that as a weakness."

"Well, the more weaknesses you find in me, the more irresistible you're going to be!"

"Well then I guess you're going to have to lock me away in your room then." Sora laughed.

Riku emerged out of Sora and gently turned him around and picked him up. "Wrap your legs around me and rest your back against the wall." Riku said soothingly. Sora complied and they were soon kissing heavily while lightly making love. 'This…" Riku thought, "I want this for the rest of my life. I want to be with him." Riku thought. After a few more minute, Riku and Sora both came at the same time, moaning each others names.

Riku pulled out of Sora and Sora set his feet down on the shower floor shakily. "Can you stand?" "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can." "Good."

They cleaned each other off, using the sweet and fruity smelling soap and covering each other with bubbles. Sora giggled like a 5 year old, "It's like when we were little." He grinned. "Yeah, except we've added a few things." "And you're not afraid of the drain!" Sora added. "Well you were afraid of my toy boat, you were afraid it'd shoot little cannonballs at you!" "Only 'cause you said it would!" Sora said pouting and Riku couldn't resist embracing him. "We better hurry up or Selphies going to be really mad…" Riku said as they separated.

"Alright." Sora nodded happily.

They got out of the shower after rinsing off and walked into Sora's room. "Can I borrow some clothes?" Riku asked. "Uh, yeah, look in my closet and the farthest tank top to your left should fit you, it's too big for me." Sora said while he took out some clothes from his drawers.

"What about boxers and pants?" "Here" Sora threw Riku a pair of black swimming trunks, "We'll probably go swimming anyways…" Sora said pulling on a white tank top and red swim trunks.

"Ya ready?" Sora asked just as Riku had finished, "Yeah."

"Okay"

And they left for the island.

* * *

**Wooooooooo, a short sweet chapter. –throws flowers- I've been thinking that after this story Id try a short AkuDemy fic… tell me what you think… The next chapter should come up soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't really have anything to sayexcept I dont own Kingdom Hearts…and that this is the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**The Untold Valentine**

**Chapter 8**

_Day of Riku and Sora meeting everyone_

_Heading towards the island_

_And they left for the island._

After leaving Sora's house and getting into Riku's wooden boat Sora asked, "What do you think she wants?" Riku looked at Sora and smiled, "Dunno, but it's probably going to involve her chewing our asses for missing the dance." "Well, it was worth it." Sora smiled kissing Riku lightly on the lips. He leaned his head on Riku's shoulder. After a few minutes, Sora took his head off of Riku's shoulder and helped him get the boat tied off on the small wooden dock. They looked at the island with the paopu tree and stared in amazement.

Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were standing in the middle and waving at them. But that's not what amazed them. What amazed them was that the entire small island was decorated with red, pink and white streamers, lights and decorations.

Sora and Riku walked and crossed the wooden bridge to the island, still surprised and amazed. Selphie looked at them with a frown on her face. "I wish you guys would've dressed in at least regular clothes." "What for?" Sora asked confused. Selphie grinned and pointed to the center of the small island. "You guys stand there." Riku and Sora did what they were told. Riku still hadn't said anything. "What do you think they're gonna do?" Sora asked trying to knock Riku out of his blank state of mind.

"Oh. Uh. I don't know. But wow. This place looks different with just some streamers and lights." He said looking around. "I hooked 'em up myself! Pretty sweet, ya?" Wakka asked walking over to a small box. "I helped too!" Tidus chimed in following Wakka. "Riku. Sora needs to tell you something. He couldn't tell you yesterday because neither you nor he showed up. Tell him Sora." Selphie said as pink light showered Riku and Sora's hair and bodies. "He knows." Sora said smiling. "What? You mean we did all of this for nothing/" Selphie asked incredulously. "But we were going to make you guys dance and everything." Tidus said laughing a bit.

"We can still dance." Riku said, "Y'know, since we missed the dance yesterday and all." Selphie smiled widely and turned on a small boom box they had brought out and a CD started playing.

Riku placed both of his hands on Sora's hips and Sora placed his hands around Riku's neck, making Selphies squeal a bit. The singer started singing and they started dancing slowly to the song.

-

_"Here with you,  
I feel so happy,  
I want to live out the rest of my life,  
With just you and me."_

_- _

They swayed gracefully. Sora giggled a bit,

"I never knew you could dance, Riku."

"Me neither." He replied and stopped dancing for a quick second to kiss Sora on the lips. They continued dancing as they faintly heard Selphie say, "Nosebleed." and heard her quickly walk away and to get a napkin.

The song ended and Tidus and Wakka started clapping. Well at least, Tidus tried to clap, he was holding a camcorder. "Wait till Kairi sees this!" he exclaimed and ran off to his boat with Wakka following close behind, "Ya!"

Riku and Sora were left alone on the small island and laughed. When they're laughter subsided, Sora looked a bit worried.

"Whats wrong Sora?"

"I just realized…. What am I going to tell my mom?"

"She'll understand."

"Yeah… Well, what about your parents?"

"Ha, I think they kind of expected it. We have been best friends for a really long time and never stop talking and everything."

"I guess so." Sora chuckled a bit.

"At least we have a week left before they come back."

"Yup."

"Hey Sora?"

"Hm?"

"I really do love you."

I really love you too."

Riku hugged Sora and smelled the fruity smelling shampoo in his hair. "Riku! Let's go see what Kairi's going to say!" He said smiling after they broke away from the embrace. "She's going to totally kill you." Riku laughed as they started walking across the bridge. Sora laughed.

"Race you to the boat! Loser is slave for the rest of the week!"

**"You're on!"**

* * *

**Awww, it makes me so sad to end this here. But… I kinda have to because I don't want to drag this out any longer than it already is. I probably won't start another fanfic for a while. If I do it'll probably be:**

**AkuDemy  
RoxasHayner  
Or  
HaynerSeifer**

**It'll really help if you guys give me ideas! Also about the supposed lyrics, theyre just a bunch of words I put together, sorry they sound so corny and crappy. And Id just like to finally thank everyone who reviewed. You don't know how it's helped me and just how happy it makes me feel that I make other people happy. Thank you!**


End file.
